Well, Hello There Stranger
by AmoChan8878
Summary: Being reincarnated sucks sometimes. Violence, hilarity, and sexy good times to ensue. LxLight
1. Smooth Sailing?

_Ok, yeah, I totally should be updating and finishing the other story, but...the idea popped into my head. I had a lot of fun with this one and after I finish TaBa, I'll be adding more. That's right...another not a oneshot story from me. Who knew O.o? Also, not beta'd so forgive any mistakes I may have overlooked.  
_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own DN and I don't make any monies off my fanciful stories._

* * *

Being reincarnated officially sucked.

It hadn't been so bad at first. He was still gloriously beautiful and ridiculously intelligent. On top of that, his family was massively wealthy this time around and he had no annoying siblings to deal with. Even his parents were new! Well, either that or they, unlike him, hadn't retained the memories of their previous lives. Light was pretty sure they were new. Soichiro reborn would have beaten him mercilessly for being Kira and then _lying _about it.

All in all, Light's new life was good. He was happy, care free, and Misa-less. If he could have complained about anything, it would have been his ever present boredom, but he could live with that. A punishment free second chance. How lucky could he get? At least, he'd thought he'd been lucky.

The day had started out like any other day. Alarm went off, a shower taken, clothes put on, breakfast eaten, teeth brushed, backpack slung over shoulder, apartment door locked. Normal day. He was in his third year at To-Oh University, (he wouldn't have settled for anything less), pre law.

Light had been in between classes, having an internal debate with himself about the pros and cons of skipping his last class and going to a cafe' instead, when his picture perfect second life became his own personal Hell on earth.

"You!"

Light had stopped and turned to look at the owner of that oddly familiar voice. His jaw dropped.

"You!" Light said back.

"You son of a bitch!" The 'stranger' shouted to him. "You killed me!" He threw his own books to the ground and launched himself at Light.

"**FUCK**!" Light dropped his bag and attempted to flee the scene. But, it was to no avail. He felt thin, strong fingers embed themselves into his shoulder and spin him around. He saw the pale fist bare microseconds before he felt it hit his jaw. Then, he was on the ground and his assailant continued pummeling him.

_This is it,_ he thought. _He's going to beat me to death. Oh well, not like I don't really have it coming. Hey, wait, I can't die here! Not like this, on the _ground!"

The blows continued raining down, sometimes striking his face, sometimes his chest. He felt blood on his face. He tried to raise his arms to soften the blows. Suddenly, he noticed what had once been a barrage of violence, now seemed weak and half-hearted. The punches weren't stopping, but they weren't hurting either. The unintelligible shouts and growls above him now were whispers.

"You killed me, you killed me. The stupid Shinigami. You killed me. I . . . I lo . . . I trusted. . ."

Light slowly raised himself up onto his elbow and placed his other, now scratched and bloody hand, upon the other man's cheek.

"L. I'm sorry. So sorry."

L pushed the offending hand away.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You don't know the meaning of the word." L lifted himself off the now battered pretty boy. "You will though. I'll see to it."

L turned away.

"Wait!" Light shouted at him.

L paused and slowly turned around. Bruises were already blooming around Light's eye and jaw line, blood oozing from his split lip. L felt a momentary pang of remorse, but pushed it aside in favor of an annoyed narrowing of his eyes.

"What?"

"You can't just walk away. You can't just leave me like this."

"Can't I?" L raised a brow.

"You never did before," Light said softly.

L sighed. How did he do it? How did Light put on such a convincing act, use such a convincing tone? He sounded actually sorry when he said it. Sounded realistically hurt, heartbroken. L scowled as he rummaged through his pockets, eventually pulling a dark handkerchief out. He reached his hand toward the bruised former murderer and Light tentatively grasped it, anchoring himself before pulling upright. L drew the soft cloth over Light's features, Light wincing occasionally.

"Don't be such a baby," L scolded. "It's your own fault. There," he said, putting the handkerchief in the trash bin. "That's the best I can do without water."

"Thank you." Light looked down at his feet. L looked at their still entwined fingers. Why hadn't he let go? L loosened his grip, but that only caused Light to tighten his hold.

The chain was still there. It may not have been visible, but L could feel its presence. It was an almost tangible feeling. Was there truly no escaping this boy?

His life had been good up till this point. He had a mother, a father, even a sister. He had a very comfortable and satisfactory existence, thank you very much. The last thing he wanted was to welcome a train wreck into his life with arms wide open.

Yeah, reincarnation officially sucked.


	2. Moving Right Along

L was angry. There wasn't a simpler way to describe it. He was angry that he had been somehow conned into sitting in a café', drinking coffee, and sitting across from that smug bastard.

He'd avoided going to university for a few days after his unfortunate run-in with his nemesis. It had not been a pleasant experience, seeing the boy who'd murdered him walking about with a smile on his face, not a care in the world. The only thing he could have done was beat the smile off his face. Light always did look best while crying and bruised.

Now though, through some evil means; potentially involving black candles, chanting, and either human or animal sacrifice, Light had gotten L to grudgingly accept an off of coffee. Stupid Light. _I really hate that guy,_ L thought. The only thing he hated more than Light was the fact that, even after being killed by him and after all these years, he _still_ somewhat enjoyed his company.

"L, do you really have to seethe and shoot daggers at me with your eyes?"

"Yes."

Light sighed. "Very well then."

Silence descended.

Light hated silence. Well, at least this kind of silence.

"Christ L! Why won't you just talk with me?"

"Sure Light. Let's talk shall we? What subjects would be appropriate? Let. Me. See." L placed a thumb thoughtfully to his lip. "Well, we could talk about what a cunning, manipulative, lying bastard you are. That would be entertaining. Oh, I know, how about how ruthless and scheming you are? Or perhaps we could discuss how you like to **MURDER ANYONE WHO STANDS IN THE WAY OF YOUR VERSION OF A TWISTED AND FUCKED UP UTOPIA!"**

L's hands were trembling fists by his coffee cup. Light had very visibly paled and every face in the café' was staring, wide eyed, at the odd couple in the back booth. Light gradually regained his color and gave a small cough.

"So, what you're saying is, you don't really want to talk."

"You're unbelievable!" L threw his empty cup at the wall behind Light, narrowly missing his head, and shattering into tiny pieces.

"Ahem."

Both young men looked to see the chubby manager nervously wringing his hands.

"Um, sirs? I'm afraid that, um, you see . ."

L raised his hand to silence the stuttering man.

"No need," L said. "I was just leaving."

L slipped his ratty trainers back on his feet and swiftly left the booth and began making his way through the crowded, yet oddly quiet, café'.

"L!" Light called after him. "L! Don't be this way! L!" Light threw some money on the table and ran after the slouching former detective. He caught up with him a block from the café'.

"L," he cried, grasping onto one of L's arms. L jerked his arm roughly away.

"Don't touch me. Not ever."

Light stared at the curved spine in front of him.

"You never minded my touching you before."

L drew in his breath sharply. Was he serious? Words like 'shocked', 'bewildered', and 'flabbergasted' ran through his mind. None of them really came even a bit close to what he was feeling. He turned around slowly to face Light.

"As I recall, the last time you touched me, I was having a heart attack. So, forgive me if I find myself repulsed at the mere _thought_ of you-"

"Why can't we get past all that? It was ages ago! You're back, I'm back. We should try and start again. Give it a real try."

"Are you stupid?"

Surprise crossed Light's features. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Are you stupid this time around?"

"Of course not," Light said, indignant.

"Hmmmm. I figured only someone stupid or insane would beat a dead horse."

Light's shoulders slumped and he mumbled under his breath. "I'm not stupid . . . or insane."

"At least admit one thing, L."

"Which would be?"

"You and I both know there's no one else in the world that could really understand the other, could ever really love whomever we are inside."

"Maybe so, to the first part. But, you know that I know the only person you could ever love is yourself."

Having said that, L turned and walked away from a dejected looking Light.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, a bit OOC, I admit, but dang it was fun to write. I've already got the next bit in progress and I'm just cracking myself up. That's either a good thing or a bad thing, what with my sense of humor.


	3. The Perfect Moment

Light could admit his flaws. After all, there were so few of them. Sure, he lied, but only when absolutely necessary. It wasn't _his_ fault it was necessary so many times. Sure, he was a _bit _narcissistic. But, it wasn't _his_ fault he was actually better than everyone else. And, okay, he used to kill people. To be fair, most of them were really bad people, (with one or two notable exceptions), and he hadn't killed _anybody_ during this lifetime. He didn't even have a flipping Death Note this time around! Seriously, L just needed to get over himself. So, he got killed by a manipulated shinigami. Big whoop. Worse things had been known to happen. Light couldn't think of anything at the moment, but he was sure it was true.

The day he'd been pummeled by L, he'd thought his life would have been _just fine_ if he never bumped into the pale freak again. After a day or two of unwanted memories flooding his brain, he'd reconsidered. When he'd forgotten about being Kira, during the _'chained to each other for surveillance", _phase of the investigation, he and L had eventually gotten on quite well. Orgasmically well, if he said so himself. And he did.

The memories, at first, had been torturous. He didn't _want_ to remember being held, being caressed, being loved. He didn't want to remember loving L back. Frankly, it had sickened him, remembering those emotions. Emotions made one weak, and he was most certainly _not_ weak. He'd been Kira for fuck's sake! Kira! Divine Justice! He always enjoyed remembering that. And then, L had waltzed back into his near perfect existence. Rather, L had sucker punched back into his existence and made him remember how much he'd cared, made him remember how lonely he actually was. Fucking L. Light smirked. Fucking L. If Light had any say in it, he very soon would be fucking L.

Hmmm. But, how to go about it? It was obvious L didn't trust him, didn't like him, and maybe even hated him. There had to be some way . . . A HA! Light looked up from his desk in glee. The solution was simple. He didn't have to do _anything_. He'd just put the ball in L's court, maybe use a bit of reverse psychology, and soon L would be the one asking _him_ to go for coffee. L would ask _him_ for gentle touches and fierce kisses.

The trick was, he couldn't just suddenly ignore L. L would immediately think something was afoot. So, Light had to carry on as though nothing had changed, only be slightly less aggressive. It could work. It had to work. He hated admitting it, (to himself or others), but he missed L. He wanted him back and this time there was no Kira, no Death Note to get in the way of their happiness. L just had to see how much they fit together and how much Light wanted him. Light knew that with L seeing him everyday, the man was bound to fall for him all over again. What wasn't to love about him? He was practically perfect in every way. He was the Japanese mail equivalent to Mary Poppins. Well, Mary Poppins if she'd been a former mass murder and reincarnated.

**

The plan wasn't working. What was the point of not ignoring L when L made a point of ignoring Light first? All he wanted was a little love and a lot of sex. Was that too much to ask for? Evidently.

Light sat down heavily on one of the many benches that dotted the campus. It just wasn't fair.

_"Hey, L?"_

_"Go away."_

_"But, I just . . ."_

_"Leave me now. You are nothing but a pesky mosquito. Must I swat you away?"_

_"No. I only wanted to . . ."_

Light rubbed his sore jaw. Really, L punching him again had just been plain unnecessary.

"He doesn't really want you to leave him alone you know."

Startled, Light looked up. No one. He looked to his right. No one. He looked to his left. Someone.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"You heard me."

Light took in the features of this person. Slim, pale, dark eyes, long dark hair, simply dressed. Could she be . . .?

"I can see you thinking too hard," she said.

_Thinking too hard,_ he thought. _I never think too hard. Unless if by thinking about thinking means I'm thinking too hard. But how can I possibly be thinking too hard when there's no such thing?_

"You should stop that," she said.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking."

"He doesn't know how," said a voice above them.

Light and the girl looked up. Light's face bloomed a hesitant smile, the girl remained emotionless.

"L!" Light said.

L studiously ignored the other man, focusing his attention instead on the girl.

"I believe I told you to stay away from him."

"You did," she said nodding slightly.

"Why are you here if you know I don't want you to be?"

"I chose not to listen to you. Also, he seemed upset."

"His well-being is none of your concern."

She stood up and gathered her books.

"No, it isn't," she said. "But yours is. You're wrong about this, Ryuzaki, and it's hurting you."

She sauntered off quickly, leaving to time for L to reply.

"Ryuzaki?"

"What?" L turned, irritated, to look at Light.

"You're still using that alias?"

"Yes, I'm still using it. Only it's not an alias this time."

"Oh. Can I still call you L?"

"Call me whatever you want. I don't really care."

Light sighed softly to himself. This wasn't really the conversation he'd hoped or planned for. L was still so indifferent, so distant. Light mentally shrugged. It didn't matter so long as they were talking and L was kicking the crap out of him. It was also a bit encouraging to know that L didn't have any problem with letting him know his real name. Maybe he had more to work with than he'd originally believed.

"L, who was that girl?"

"She is my sister. She is a year younger than I and I suggest you stay away from her."

"You don't have to worry. You know I have no interest in girls."

L brought his hand to his temple and shook his head slightly.

"You're not going to go away, are you?"

"Nope," Light smiled. "Not after I've found you. Not after remembering, well, things."

"Things?" L asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, things. About us. Together. Alone. Alone together."

L's jaw dropped.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. You're only annoying me incessantly because you remembered we used to sleep together before you went insane, _again_, and killed me?"

"Um, well, when you put it that way . . . you know, it just sounds less sexy."

"Sexy? SEXY! This has _nothing_ to do with BEING OR SOUNDING SEXY!"

"But . . ."

"No! No 'buts'! You need _to Leave Me The Hell Alone_! Stop following me around like a demented dog in heat! Stop talking to me. Le t me go about my life without you in it. You _owe_ me that."

"L, I . . . I love you," Light worried his lower lip. "I think."

L narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me laugh. I've heard those words from you before. They mean nothing."

L moved to leave. He had to get away from this irritating, annoying, and frustrating man.

"No, L wait!"

Light saw his opportunity and he took it. He grasped onto L's hand and pulled him sharply to him. L pivoted and spun around, thrown off balance by Light's unexpected movement. L quickly found himself wrapped in Light's arms.

"I do mean it when I say it," Light whispered. "I'll show you."

Light pressed his lips to L's firmly. Every blissful moment Light ever knew with L rushed into his mind and he molded his body to L's, kissing him with a determination he didn't know he had.

The moment was perfect. There was no one around to disturb them. The sun was beginning to set, bathing them in a gold and orange glow. He was holding L, _finally_ holding him, kissing him.

It was the perfect moment, a perfect second first kiss.

Until L bit him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it XD. Having reincarnated characters is so much fun. I giggle when I write this, and I don't giggle….ever. This is one of those things that's so much fun to do, that even if a million people said they hated it, I would STILL write it just because I find it silly. So, once again, thank you for reading and reviewing (even though the reviews aren't necessary, but much appreciated). Oh, and yeah, me and my stupid OC's right…so yeah, L's got a sister, who will barely be mentioned and really have next to nothing to do with the story. Just another brief mention of her in the next chapter and a clue as to who L's parents are in this life. Fun stuffs XD


	4. Gate Crasher

L sat in his room, trying to focus on the book he was reading, and failing miserably. His mind kept going back to that kiss. He kept remembering how it felt to have Light's lips pressed against his once more. He kept remembering . . . so many things. Things he would rather forget. Things he _had_ to forget. Frustrated, L sighed and threw his book at the door and took some small satisfaction from the loud _thunk thunk_ it made when it hit the floor. The door opened not two seconds after.

"I've brought you tea."

He silently accepted the hot, sugary drink from his sister.

"Thank you."

She said nothing. She merely sat next to him on his bed, sharing a moment of companionable silence with him. L wondered when she would bring up the subject of Light.

"You didn't go to your classes today, Ryuzaki."

"I did not."

"Why is that?"

"We both know I don't really need to go everyday."

"Two weeks. You haven't gone for two weeks."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why are you avoiding him? Is it only because he kissed you?"

"I shouldn't have told you," he said.

"You should see him. He looks awful, like he hasn't been eating or sleeping. I think he really _does_ love you."

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't love anyone."

She slid gracefully from the bed, retrieving the now empty cup from her brother's hand.

"Mother says to come out of hiding long enough to eat with the rest of your family. Father wants to speak to you about your schooling. You know how important our education is to him."

L nodded. Their father was always insecure about his own intellect and nothing made him more proud than having not one, but two, children in a prestigious university.

"And, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself if you're angry with him because you didn't want him to kiss you, or if you're angry because you _did_." She placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I think you want him, and that scares you."

He watched her leave the room and a ratty old shoe joined the book on the floor. The _thunk_ was less satisfying.

He really hated when she hit the nail on the head. He knew he'd liked the kiss and it _had_ scared the hell out of him. It wasn't fear of the unknown that bothered him. It was the _known_ that was the problem.

He knew he liked, no loved, kissing and being kissed by Light. He knew he still cared about Light. That was what worried him the most. He could still love the man that had killed him, and that hurt more than his heart attack.

* * *

L really hated what he was about to do. It felt like losing. Losing what, he wasn't sure, but it still felt as though he was losing something.

He had spoken with his father about his poor attendance. It felt strange to be accountable to a man whom he'd had little respect for in his previous life, but he felt he somehow owed it to his new father. It was an odd relationship they had, but it worked. It was nice to have had a chance to grow to adulthood with parents this time around, though he often wondered if Wammy had been granted another chance at life as well, and if so, where he was.

Now, L was aimlessly roaming the streets, hands in pockets, lollipop firmly in cheek. He'd developed the habit over the years when he'd needed time to himself and his family wasn't suspicious when he'd left the house after dinner. The sky was beginning to cloud over and it looked and felt like rain. He had decided the best way to rid himself of his problem was to confront it directly. The thought of showing up at his destination soaking wet was not appealing to him, and he reluctantly picked up his pace.

His footsteps brought him to a fairly large apartment building. It wasn't anything spectacular or fancy. Certainly not the type of building he'd imagined Light would live in. L was aware that their financial situations were quite reversed in this lifetime. That didn't sit well with L. Why was it that Kira, of all people, got to grow and live in the lap of luxury? Finances were the only thing that kept L still home with his family and he yearned to have a space of his own. _Just one more reason not to like this guy,_ he thought to himself.

He looked up and saw the soft glow of lights coming from a window. Light and four other people sitting around a table, books spread helter skelter. L watched as a young woman appeared to ask a question and Light leaned over to explain a point. L felt his eyes narrow and a stab of jealousy, unbidden and unwanted, ran through him. He shook his head roughly, as though he were trying to exorcize the emotion from his body. A clap of thunder echoed in the air and he jumped slightly. Rain began to cascade from the heavens. _Of course,_ he thought, _just what I needed. It's always good to show up, unannounced, looking like a drowned rat._

* * *

The soft knock on the door made everyone look up.

"Are you expecting someone, Light?"

Light shook his head. "No. Did any of you invite someone else to study this evening?"

The group of classmates collectively shook their heads.

"Even if we had," said the young woman next to him. "I'm sure they wouldn't have waited until this hour to show up. It's quite rude to do so." She rose from her chair. "I'll get it for you."

Before Light could protest, she had left the room and he listened to the door open, followed by her soft greeting. His ears perked up when he heard the voice reply.

"I'm here to see Light."

"Study group's over!" he said to the table of people. "Out, out _now_." He rushed from the room to find Ryuzaki dripping wet and being handed a towel by the, in his opinion, overly helpful girl.

"Thank you, miss," Ryuzaki said placing the towel over his head. To Light's irritation, the pale man did nothing to actually dry himself. He watched as water continued to fall from the body to the floor. _That's going to warp my hardwood floor,_ Light thought.

The study group shuffled slowly past, each exclaiming in annoyance at the storm outside. Some even attempted eye contact with Light, to try and finagle a way out of leaving, but to no avail. Anyone could see Light's attention was firmly focused on the drenched stranger. As the last person left and the door closed, L finally turned to look at Light.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Ryuzaki?"

_Drip, drip._

Nothing, not even a blink. Did L think he could just come over and interrupt his schedule and then do and say nothing?

_Drip, drip._

It would seem he _did_ think that.

_Drip, drip._

Light knew this staring contest could go on forever. Light also knew that L would eventually win it. He always won and the sound of water droplets hitting his floor was driving him to distraction. He couldn't help himself.

"For god's sake, L," Light said, reaching up and moving the towel across L's face and hair. "When someone hands you a towel you should use it. It has a function."

L still said nothing, but Light swore he saw a slight smirk cross his lips. Light sighed softly and continued drying the other's hair. What was L doing here? Why was he letting Light touch him? Was it a trick? Was L going to suddenly punch him in the gut? Light decided he wasn't going to worry about it and just enjoy the proximity of the former detective.

After a few minutes of silence, Light decided L's hair was as dry as it was going to get. He left the towel draped across L's head and said, "I'll get you something to wear and I'll dry your clothes for you."

He moved to leave when L grasped his wrist, holding it gently and bringing it to his cheek. L's face was warm from being rubbed by the towel, a sharp contrast to the wintery feel of his hand. L still said nothing. The only sound in the room was the sound of their breathing. Light felt his heartbeat racing. He had no idea what L was doing, what he was trying to prove.

"L?"

L took a slow breath. "I should like to stay here."

Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. L wanted to stay? Stay here? With him?

"Are you sure?"

"No, Light. I am not sure. Not about anything. Not where you are concerned." L tightened his grip on Light's wrist slightly. "However, I do know what I want."

Light felt himself being pushed backward. His knees connected to the couch and he tumbled onto a cushion. L stood above him, his hand still clasping Light's wrist.

"And what do you want?" Light asked breathlessly.

L gave a disappointed sigh, released Light from his grasp, a crouched sulkily onto the couch.

"What?" Light asked with a frown.

"Are you absolutely positive you haven't any intellectual deficiency this time around?"

"What? Of course I don't! And way to kill the mood, L!" Light threw a pillow at the other's face before angrily crossing his arms.

"I killed the mood? Are you serious?" L threw the pillow back at the frustrated man. "When someone says they know what they want, in that particular tone, to someone else, of course it means they want the individual they happen to be talking to at the moment. You don't ask a stupid question like "What do you want?".

"I was trying to be _sexy_!"

"Well, you failed miserably!"

A few minutes passed in uncomfortable silence. L stared at the wall, while Light occasionally snuck sideways glances at L. Finally, Light had enough. He knew L could play the "ignore Light until he cracks" game in perpetuity. He also knew L always won that game, so he simply turned to L and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't we just pretend that didn't happen?"

"I don't know. I'm really starting to rethink things. You're not as held together as I remember."

Light smiled slightly. "That's because I'm really not. We're both a bit different now."

"I most certainly am not."

"Yes, you are. You're way more emotional."

"I am _not_ emotional. And I'm going home. This was a mistake."

L rose from the couch and made his way to his ratty shoes.

"What? No!" Light followed him as swiftly as was humanly possible. In doing so, he managed to trip over his own feet, (and L's shoes), causing him to fall into L. L stumbled backwards, determined to remain fully upright, and failing miserably. It didn't really hurt when his back connected to the door. He didn't really mind the feel of Light pressed against him. He _did_ mind the doorknob jabbing him in his kidney. _That's going to leave a bruise,_ he thought.

Light looked up and into L's eyes. It truly seemed like it had been forever since he'd been this close.

"Stay. I want you to stay."

"Why Light? Why should I?"

"Because," he whispered. "Because, I know what I want too."

The corners of L's lips quirked up into a small smirk.

"And what do you want?"

Light raised a brow. "I thought you said that was a stupid thing to ask."

"Only when you say it." L raised Light's chin slightly and brought their lips together. He felt Light hesitate slightly and L almost smiled. He knew Light most likely thought another bite was in his future. Reluctantly, L broke the kiss.

"Before this progresses any further, you need to know exactly where I stand in this matter."

"Is it going to progress further?" Light asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Perhaps. You may change your mind."

"I won't."

"I don't love you. I'm not _going_ to love you." _Liar, Liar, pants on fire,_ L thought.

Light closed his eyes for a moment before looking once more at L.

"That's okay. I'll take whatever I can get of you, no matter how little."

* * *

A/N: I'm soooo sorry about the delay in this update. I moved all the way across the country (again) and it's taken awhile to get back in the swing of things. I suck . I also suck because this update just doesn't have as much humor to it. Next time, there will be more silly, I hope. I suck even more because, once again, I've completely punked out on lemon writing. There was supposed to be so much hot sexyness after that, but words have failed me. So, just imagine massive amounts of crazy sex occuring all over that apartment after that little interlude. I'm sorry I suck XD.


End file.
